movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Warriors of Xaraxax (2022 movie)
''Warriors of Xaraxax ''is a 2022 movie that is a spin-off to the movie The Heroctors. Warriors of Xaraxax ''features Logan Lerman, Lucas Hedges, Alicia Vikander, Ezra Miller, Kevin Hart, Riley Shanahan, Lamar Johnson, and Michael Fassbender. It is the second made film in the LCU (Lando Cinematic Universe). Cast List: * Logan Lerman as '''Vormei, '''a bounty hunter who hunts for good money. Vormei is known to have the sharpest shot in the Xaraxax Region of the Mornovia Galaxy. Vormei used to be one of the most respected bounty hunters but has lived a quiet life since- until now. Vormei is gold-skinned but is a humanoid alien from the planet Xaraxax. * Lucas Hedges as '''Darkou, '''Vormei's former bounty hunter companion who betrayed Vormei's bounty hunter group. Darkou is more of a sardonic kind of person and likes to make jokes. Darkou is blue-skinned, and is a humanoid from the planet Xaraxax. * Alicia Vikander as '''Danielle Porter/Star', a human from Earth who was accidentally transported to another galaxy, and she wants to find a way to return to Earth to see her parents. She wears a black outfit and is a star assassin. She was given powers by the military of Xaraxax. * Ezra Miller as Baka, '''a bounty hunter who hunts with his brother Teuax. Baka is a green-skinned guy with long, red hair that dangles to his pants. He never wears a shirt. He wears a pair of brown, baggy pants that are tied with a rope at the waist. * Lamar Johnson as '''Teuax, '''a bounty hunter who is the brother of Baka. Unlike Baka, Teuax wears a red suit of armor, but he is sleeveless which shows his green arms. His pants are also baggy like his brother's, but are black instead of red. * Kevin Hart voices '''Gary, '''a lab experiment that resulted in a snake creature. Gary is about 4 feet tall and wears a blue suit of armor. He's extremely rude and annoying (similar to Rocket in Guardians of the Galaxy) but actually has a heart when something bad is going on. His skin is purple, and his appearance is similar to that of an Anacondrai from Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. He is also a bounty hunter. Gary is CGI-portrayed by Riley Shanahan, while Hart voices him. * Michael Fassbender as '''Darkhieth, '''a Xaraxaxian who seeks to destroy the planet after the Xaraxaxian government banished him to the planet Arhabot. Darkhieth's personality is a combination of that of Magneto and Ronan The Accuser, who both want vengeance for things they find unreasonable. Darkhieth wears an all black armored suit and has white (cloud white) skin with black hair. He also wears a black mask during most of the fight scenes. * Dylan O'Brien as '''Jackson Manson, '''a human from Earth who is living on Arhabot. Jackson is funding Darkhieth's decision to destroy Xaraxax. Jackson is also making a deal where Darkhieth needs to get him the Power Blade, a powerful artifact (similar to the Time Blade from "Heroctors"). Jackson wears a red t-shirt, a black hacket, and blue jeans, along with Nike Tennis Shoes. He wears this same outfit in the 3rd Heroctors film "Reality War" as well. * John Cena as '''Drimath, '''the leader of the militia of the planet Xaraxax. He helps the Warriors of Xaraxax in their final battle against Darkhieth, but at first hunts them down as they have stolen a powerful relic from them called the Power Blade. * Kate Mara as '''Lamida, '''the wife of Drimath and a lieutenant of the Xaraxian military. She has an important role in the movie and, at the end of the movie, does something no one expected. * Adam Sandler as '''The Guide, '''a man from the planet Tarrakasha who helps the Warriors of Xaraxax identify what exactly the Power Blade was. The Guide is one of the most respected beings in the universe, and has existed long before the universe came to be. * Isla Fisher as '''Trina, '''the servant of "The Guide" who helps the Warriors of Xaraxax identify what the Power Blade is. * Chris Pratt makes a cameo wearing his Star-Lord outfit as a reference to the Guardians of the Galaxy films. (In turn, he makes a reference to Xaraxax in Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3) * Various extras appear as members of the Xaraxax militia and Darkhieth's army. Plot '''Starbound It is 1992, in the U.S. state of California. A little girl is playing outside. She climbs onto a treehous eladder and starts to climb up it. Suddenly, she hears a noise that sounds like an explosion. She runs into a forest that is near her house. The noise seems to be getting louder. Suddenly, she sees a machine that is making the noise. It is grey with a bunch of blue and red buttons, and doesn't look like anything that could be made on Earth. She pushes a red button, and it does nothing. She stands on top of the machine, and pushes the blue button. After she pushes the button, the machine makes an extremely loud "whoosh" sound and the machine expands. Suddenly, a bright blue light shines down on her. She is lifted up extremely fast and then we see the machine again. It says "Warriors of Xaraxax" and the screen cuts to black. The Power Blade Suddenly, a gray-looking planet is shown. Two men are fighting each other on this planet. One of them, Darkou, shoots a large gun at the other, Vormei, and hits him. Vormei then throws an alien grenade at Darkou, and it explodes. They then run towards a temple that they see. Darkou shoves Vormei to the ground, and heads to the temple, where Vormei traps him in a net. The two then have a shoving match, which Vormei wins. Vormei grabs a purple blade that is laying at a shrine, when Darkou shocks him. Vormei drops the blade, which Darkou grabs. Darkou laughs and says that "it was a fun training exercise, wasn't it", to which Vormei replies, "Yeah, it was." Darkou hugs Vormei, and they laugh. Vormei says that the blade would be worth a lot of money. Suddenly, a man lands in front of them. The man says that his name is Drimath, and that they are under arrest. Darkou and Vormei laugh at him, and then Vormei shocks him. Drimath says that they won't get away with it, to which Darkou replies that they already have. Return to Xaraxax Vormei and Darkou get on their ship, which they call the "Triciano". They take the ship to a red and green planet called "Xaraxax". They land in a city called Mortik. They go to a building, which is white and has security cameras all around it. They go into the building. Darkou hands a man the Power Blade, and the man says that he cannot buy it because he is too scared of a man called Darkhieth. Darkou's eyes open, and he says "Darkhieth? You mean that maniac who tried to kill me?" and the man replies, "Yes". Vormei and Darkou run out, and are met by a woman. The woman tries to seduce Vormei, who has the Power Blade, and then attacks him. She gets the Power Blade, but runs away. She is attacked by a snake-creature called Gary, and Gary gets the Blade. Vormei attacks Gary and takes the Power Blade. Darkou then attacks Vormei and steals the blade. A large fight goes on for about five minutes when the Xaraxian military shows up and arrests them. They are sent to a prison called "Klyptarium"